Death Romantic
by Radioactive Peanut
Summary: What would happen if Keigo, Mizuiro and Ichigo found a Hollow at the end of a dark alley one night?
1. Astral Boy

Title:

Title: Origami

Author: Radioactive Peanut

Summary: What would happen if Keigo, Mizuiro and Ichigo found a Hollow in a dark alley one night?

Just so you know, I started writing this with an idea where I wanted it to go, but then I thought, 'Maybe I should turn it into a Keizuiro pairing'. So, at the start, it's all humorous, and then it gets all romantic. I'm sorry about that… R&R, and tell me what you think about it, and if you like where it's going. Be nice – it's my first fanfic. XD

Astral Boy, you're so high

Will you ever come down

Soaring over everyone

You're bigger than the stars

Astral Boy, you're so high

Will you ever land?

Flying so close to the sun

Now you know how I felt

One night, Keigo, Mizuiro and Ichigo were walking down a dark alley. They were discussing women's underwear because they didn't have any tequila, which would have been better entertainment.

"Red underwear is good, but blue is better!" exclaimed Keigo.

"No, dark underwear looks nice," said Mizuiro.

"You're both wrong," sighed Ichigo, "but it's not like I care. I've seen enough of my sisters' underwear to last me a lifetime."

Keigo's jaw dropped. "Hey! How come you didn't steal any for me? You know how often I sit outside their windows!"

"Pervert…" muttered Ichigo. And then there was a roar that almost certainly didn't come from any of the boys. Ichigo was 99 certain that it was a Hollow, and a Hollow it was. The three ran towards it and Ichigo prepared himself to go into soul reaper mode. But before he was ready, Keigo jumped forwards, arms held out in a karate block.

"Don't move, or I'll have to use the art of Origami on you!" he cried.

"Careful, he'll do it!" added Mizuiro.

Ichigo looked at Keigo. "Origami?" he cried incredulously. Keigo nodded, grinning.

"Maybe you can fold this monster into a nice hat," suggested Mizuiro. "I need a new hat." Ichigo walked off and sulked in a corner, feeling unimportant. That left Keigo nothing to do except show off his outstanding skills at Origami to Mizuiro.

"ROAR!" roared the Hollow. Keigo leapt forward. His limbs flailed wildly, making short work of the Hollow. Before long, the only sign that there had been a Hollow at the end of the dark alley was sitting on the ground, looking remarkably like a hat. Keigo picked the Hollow hat off the ground and handed it to Mizuiro, who placed it on his head. He noticed Keigo was still staring at him. Their eyes met, and for the first time Mizuiro noticed their amazing color. Then he realized what he was doing – he was staring into Keigo's eyes! He quickly turned his head away, embarrassed. (Warning: A lot of thought dialogue ahead!)

"Maybe we should find Ichigo…" he muttered, blushing. 'KERAP!' he thought. 'Why am I blushing?' Anger at himself made his cheeks even redder.

Keigo nodded slowly. "Yes, let's do that." Then he noticed Mizuiro's cheeks, and smiled slightly.

'DOUBLE KERAP!' thought Mizuiro. 'Why does his voice have to be overly seducing?'

Keigo started unbuttoning his jacket. "Hey, Mizuiro, is it, uh… a bit… hot?"

Mizuiro answered a bit too quickly. "No, that's just you!" He winced. What was wrong with him tonight? A terrible thought crossed his mind. 'Am I -- no, I couldn't be… Am I attracted to _Keigo_?'

He looked to the ground when Keigo took his t-shirt off. "Yeah, it must be just me. Would you mind holding this for me?" He held out the t-shirt and tied his jacket around his waist. Mizuiro took the t-shirt, but couldn't look at Keigo's face. Funnily enough, he could look at his abs. That is, until Keigo noticed how much attention they were receiving and denied Mizuiro the privilege. He turned to find Ichigo.

Mizuiro ran to catch up with the one he was now considering to be more than just a friend. "Actually, Keigo, I think he went that way." Keigo turned to him and smiled as if Mizuiro was a little kid who wanted to feel important.

"No, that's the direction that the monster was, remember?" he asked. Mizuiro would have blushed if he wasn't still blushing already. Keigo gently punched him in the arm and turned to a group of bins. The small contact with Keigo left Mizuiro shivering with joy, and for the sake of being closer to him, he helped move a few of the bins.

The Good News was that they did find Ichigo, but the Bad News was that he was all jumpy and his eyes were rolling back in his head. Mizuiro's own eyes widened. "Ichigo!" he cried, and shook him to see if he was alright. Keigo stood back, and allowed him to do it. Of course, that meant that he, not Mizuiro, heard the footsteps behind them. He turned around. It was Ichigo in a black kimono. It struck Keigo as more than a bit odd that Ichigo was _there,_ as well as behind those bins, being shook rather loudly by Mizuiro.

Ichigo walked past him and sank back into the jumpy form on the ground. His eyes stopped rolling, which Mizuiro saw as a major improvement. Mainly to avoid further eye contact with Keigo, he repeatedly asked if Ichigo was alright, and suggested that the three went to a bar for a 'light refreshment'. Of course, Mizuiro had found Ichigo collapsed on the ground before, and had never made a big deal about it. But, like a good un-suspicious friend, Ichigo didn't ask any questions and accepted the offer.

  

Something was wrong with Mizuiro, he was sure of it. And, most likely, it had something to do with Keigo, who Mizuiro had been avoiding looking at for half an hour. But Ichigo didn't say anything. He just sat there with a bottle of tequila, sucking on the neck every now and then. Mizuiro seemed to like the hat, though, which he kept fiddling with. He didn't bother to make much conversation. Keigo made up for that. He explained in detail what had happened after Ichigo walked off, especially how he folded the Hollow into a hat for Mizuiro.

"And…" Keigo hesitated, making sure Mizuiro definitely wasn't listening. "I know this sounds weird, but, I think… I think Mizuiro likes me."

Ichigo started laughing. Was he serious? "Of course he likes you, you're his _friend_!"

Keigo looked worriedly out a small circle window. "No, I think he likes me. As in he _likes_ me!" Ichigo stopped laughing. He was serious.

"Ok, uh… well, THAT'S weird. Maybe you should ask him about it, his feelings towards you." 'Although,' he thought, 'I hope they don't have feelings for one another. That would be weird…'

Keigo turned his head towards Mizuiro, slumping his left arm over the back of the chair, holding his bottle with the right. "Hey, Mizuiro, do you have --"

"I have to leave!" said Mizuiro hurriedly. He got up and power walked through the door, almost knocking Rukia over. Upon seeing her, he started running.

Ichigo leaned back and rubbed his face. "You're an idiot, Keigo. I didn't mean now!"

Keigo looked offended. "Well you should have said so!"

Rukia sat down in the seat that Mizuiro just vacated. "Hey, what's up with him?" she asked. "And where did he get the hat?"

"Keigo made the hat out of a Hollow using Origami," Ichigo explained, "And now we think that Mizuiro likes him."

Rukia thought. "Yes… Yes, Tatsuki noticed him staring at you a few days ago," she said to Keigo.

"Yeah, you really know how to make an overly drunk guy feel better, don't you?" he yelled, placing his empty tequila bottle down next to nine others. He, too, decided to go home. Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other and shrugged, hoping that Keigo would sort himself out.

"So, how's your day been?" asked Rukia.

And may I just say that that was a lame change of subject on Rukia's behalf. Oh, and my spell check won't show any of the names as being spelt correctly. Bummer. Now I'm gonna find something before I write the next chapter – I just don't know what I'm finding yet. Maybe some _inspiration_ would help… XD


	2. Bring It On Back

Title: Death Romantic – Yes, I changed the name

Title: Death Romantic – Yes, I changed the name

Author: Radioactive Peanut

Chapter Summary: It's official – Keigo's drunk, and Mizuiro's a magnet for hollows.

Y'know, I have no idea what the end result of this will be, but I like where it's going. There's an ancient Chinese proverb that says, 'It's not the destination that matters, but the journey.' Or at least it says something like that. Geez, I'm starting to sound like my English teacher… Please hit me over the head with a cricket bat. XD

Is it okay if I don't make it?

Is it okay if I don't come around?

The light is fading and the suns gone down

Bring it on back, bring it on back, bring it on back

Where's the day that never ended?

Tell me when it's time to open up my eyes

Like the morning with the sun on the rise

Bring it on back, bring it on back, bring it on back

Keigo was drunk, and there was no doubt about it. And stuff going home, this felt like the perfect time to act on sudden impulses. Look, there was a cat. He felt like kicking it, so he did. A chef walked out the back door of a restaurant to throw some scraps in the bin, and walked back inside. Keigo was hungry, so he ate some. Not bad, he thought. Maybe he should come back later.

Right now, he needed to find Mizuiro. The midget's crush on him might be an insult to Keigo's manliness, but he was still his friend. And when friends were out and drunk at this time of night, they… tried not to throw up on each other. Mizuiro should have been here supporting him, but he wasn't. Maybe, thought Keigo, because Shortness had slipped away from him, he was now in danger of being grievously harmed. Maybe he was being grievously harmed right now. "Eeep!" Keigo ran. Shortness needed him!

Mizuiro _was_ in danger of being grievously harmed. He just didn't know it yet. Behind him, inconspicuously disguised as a hollow was, in fact, a hollow. Mizuiro, of course, hadn't thought of looking behind himself. Not until he heard footsteps that sounded a lot like someone running. It was Keigo. And he was _running_.

"Mizuiro! Behind you!" yelled Keigo. Mizuiro stopped walking, and looked behind him. His eyes met another pair of eyes that were definitely not Keigo's. Keigo caught up with him and, as drunks often do, saw light in the conversation.

"Hey, Mizuiro, watch this!" He proceeded to stick his arm in and out of the hole in the hollow's chest. "In! Out! In! Out! In! Out!" He then turned his body to completely face the monster. His face scrunched in concentration as he continued. "In-out-in-out-in-out-in-out-in-out-in-out-in-out!"

Mizuiro raised an eyebrow, and a sweat drop rolled down the side of his face. "That's gross, man. Gross."

"How? All I'm doing is sticking my arm in and out of the hole -- _oh_…" Keigo turned back to the hollow and started backing away, clutching his arm close to his chest.

"It sounds like you were just _doing the ugly monster guy!_" added Mizuiro.

Keigo started running around and screaming. His hands started messing up his hair, as if he was trying to wipe unpleasant thoughts off his mind. "Ah! Get rid of it, get rid of it! I didn't do it, honest – it was Santa Claws!"

Mizuiro rolled his eyes, yet he couldn't help smiling. Whenever he was sad, Keigo always cheered him up. Maybe that was why he was feeling certain feelings. Yeah, maybe he wasn't _physically_ attracted to Keigo, he might just like his sense of humour. Then he imagined – he imagined_ Keigo in a g-string._ As if he didn't feel perverted enough… But that also meant that he _was _attracted to Keigo physically. For a few minutes, his actions mimicked that of Keigo's, minus the screaming. Keigo stopped, and watched him. He caught Mizuiro by the shoulders.

"What's up, dude?" he asked. Mizuiro badly wanted to tell him, but he couldn't exactly. What was he going to do? He told him everything since they were in primary school.

"Nothing… For some reason I just imagined Chad in a g-string!" Okay, maybe that wasn't really what he imagined. But who was going to know? Keigo shuddered.

"It would be worse if he was wearing a bra as well…" And so, as normal healthy drunk teenagers do, they tried to make the image ten times worse.

"And he had a heart tattoo on his arse. Instead of his arm."

"And a pink Chihuahua! That way, he could be just like his idol… _Paris Hilton_!"

"And really long fingernails!"

"Wanna know what would be really bad? If he came to school like that and started flirting with Ichigo!" Keigo laughed. Mizuiro didn't. After a while, Keigo noticed that Mizuiro wasn't laughing. He followed his gaze down to the cracked street beneath them. "Hey, Shortness, do you really find the pavement more interesting than me?"

Mizuiro looked up at Keigo only to find those eyes staring deeply into his own. Keigo took the opportunity to act on another sudden impulse, which he knew he was going to regret later. He took Shortness's face with his hands and brought those soft lips up to his own. He knew it was wrong, but -- it didn't _feel_ wrong.

Mizuiro's eyes widened in shock, but he didn't pull away. He didn't feel comfortable kissing Keigo while they were both drunk… He felt like they were taking advantage of one another. But, he decided to just ride the moment. He let Keigo's tongue into his mouth, their hands crawling up each other's shirts. When Keigo started pulling his body away, Mizuiro forced their bodies back together. He wasn't ready for this to fade into another memory just yet… Fortunately, Keigo obliged to Shortness's momentary horniness. He smiled as Mizuiro moaned into his mouth.

But, what they both failed to notice was the small stuffed lion standing at the end of the alley. In its small paw, it was holding a camera, which made the lion seem smaller than he really was. Around his neck was a lanyard holding a homemade name badge: 'Special Agent Kon – King Of New-York'. Yes, if Kon followed through with his evil plans, soon the whole world would know their secret. Enter blood-curdling screams.

I love this chapter ending. It just seems the type of thing Kon would do. Oh, I've also changed the story title, and altered the 1st chapter to include lyrics. The first chapter title/song is 'Astral Boy', a Killing Heidi song. This chapter is 'Bring It On Back' – by one of my favourites, Jet. It suited the chapter perfectly, I think! Please review, it makes me feel special. XD


	3. This Heart Attack

Title: Death Romantic

Title: Death Romantic

Author: Radioactive Peanut (Yes, again!)

Chapter Summary: Ichigo stumbles across some useful knowledge that could be dangerous in the wrong hands… Durn durn DURN!!

Yes, This story is going places I would never have imagined. It seems that my imagination runs riot and leaves me behind… Aww, no fair! XD

Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to my friend Annie. Why? Well, she's just _special_!

Sometimes if we don't go

Sometimes you don't know

You don't go, I don't go

I don't go, you don't go

Go, go, go, go

I've got your back

But you don't got mine

This heart attack

And I'm feeling fine

Kon's paws hit the laptop keyboard at seemingly random places. Unfortunately, the paws of a lion plushie aren't built for typing. Instead of hitting just the one key, Kon's paws hit a whole group of keys positioned around the one he was looking for. Therefore, it took ages to work out what he was trying to say. It makes you wonder why he bothers to put descriptions on his YouTube videos.

It had been an hour since he'd taken the movie of the two homosexuals kissing and taking each other's shirts off in the street. (Only in the last five minutes had he recognised them as some of Ichigo's friends. Do all of Ichigo's friends do this kind of thing?) He'd battled oversized dogs and cold as he made his way through the dark back to Ichigo's room. After climbing up the drainpipe, he'd rested on Ichigo's pillow before rolling onto the bed and pulling the laptop from beneath it. He'd then connected his camera to the laptop and was loading the movie onto YouTube. After all, Kon wasn't your average stuffed lion. No, he was the King Of New-York.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Ichigo was home. Walking up the stairs, as suggested by the thumping sounds. Quickly, Kon snapped the laptop shut and pushed it and the camera beneath Ichigo's pillow. Just in time before the man himself walked in. And although he was drunk, he could still see the odd shape beneath his pillow.

He looked at Kon, and then the pillow, and then Kon again. "Were you putting another movie up?" he sighed, rubbing his head.

Kon's hands were behind his back, his face looking up at Ichigo. He would have been the perfect picture of innocence… had he been innocent. "Nooo… But it doesn't matter, because you're drunk. I seem to recall a deal we made that if you came home drunk again, I could put a movie up on YouTube, and spend the night at Orihime's house… So if you don't mind taking me over, I'm sure she'll understand!"

Ichigo rubbed his head again and grabbed a wrinkled towel off the floor. "Whatever. I'm having a shower. Maybe I'll look at it when I come back." _Geez,_ thought Kon, _he's gonna have a nasty hangover in the morning_. He pulled the laptop back out. The movie had done loading, so that was good. A few more seconds and he was finished. _Woot. This movie is going to make me the most famous person on the net._

_Of course,_ thought Kon, _It would really play with his head if Ichigo saw the movie. That would make things really awkward between him and his friends. And his whole school would know before long, anyways…_ Kon thought the hardest he'd ever thought before. He was still in the same sitting up position when Ichigo came back from his shower, eating a muesli bar.

"Well… Can I see the movie?" he asked. Kon paid no attention. Geez, thinking looked so difficult when Kon did it. Ichigo took the laptop and watched. He paused mid chew. _That's Mizuiro and Keigo. Kissing. And __**OH MY GOD KEEP YOUR FREAKIN' SHIRTS ON!**_ After a few minutes the movie stopped. Ichigo looked down at the stuffed lion, which was now watching him intently.

"When did you get this?"

Kon shuffled nervously. "Erm, tonight. I followed you everywhere, and then at the bar I followed Keigo out, and… yeah." He stopped, as if that was the end of a story. Which it wasn't. He fidgeted. Ichigo blinked.

"You followed me to the bar." He started chewing again. "And then you followed Keigo out. Uh… They definitely kept their pants on, right?"

_Wham._

The wardrobe door flew open, and Rukia walked out. "Do you have to talk so loud? Some people are trying to sleep!"

"Some people?" asked Kon. "How many people? How many girls do you keep in your wardrobe, Ichigo?"

Ichigo ignored him. "Kon followed me around tonight… And then he followed Keigo out of the bar." He motioned for Rukia to watch the video. Her reaction was totally opposite to Ichigo's. She watched it the whole way through twice before commenting.

"Well, Ichigo, I seriously don't see what's wrong with that. Why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"No, seriously, Ichigo. How many girls do you keep in there? Is Orihime there as well?" Once again, Kon was ignored.

"You don't see what's wrong with – YOU DON'T SEE WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT? How could you not see something wrong with that? It's Keigo and Mizuiro! Kissing and taking their shirts off! How could you not see something wrong with that?"

Rukia shrugged. "I find boy on boy cute. Plus… I don't know, they make a good couple. For some reason, I see Keigo (who looks amazingly like the Paddle Pop lion) and Mizuiro together and it just seems… _right_."

Rukia shrugged. "I don't know… I find boy on boy cute. Plus, I think they make a good couple. For some reason, I see Keigo (who strikes a startling resemblance to the Paddle Pot lion) and Mizuiro together and it just seems… right."

"What are you smoking in that wardrobe? Shut up before I get a nosebleed."

"Oh, too late, Ichigooo" said Kon. "You're bleeding all over me. Make it stop, make it stooop your nose's running like a tap. A red tap." This time he wasn't ignored. Ichigo got a tissue and went to bed, and Rukia took the laptop back into the wardrobe. _No doubt for all those other girls who live there,_ thought Kon. _Poor Orihime._

He looked in Rukia's small mirror and saw that he was covered with blood. _Sigh._ There was no choice. He walked up to Yuzu's room and feinted in the doorway. And now to wait… And wait… Eventually, Yuzu walked up to her room before taking a bath. "Wow! Such a filthy stuffed animal! I wonder if it's Karin's… In any case, you sure are dirty. Let's take a bath together!"

Enter bath scene… (Right now, I don't feel like going into detail. If Yuzu had a chest, maybe Kon would have enjoyed himself more.)

About three hours later, Kon was awoken by the soft snores of Yuzu, the flat-chested goddess. He noticed Karin still wasn't in bed yet. Oh, well. Time to go back to Ichigo's room. He made his way back down the hallway and saw Karin running in before him.

"Ichigo! On YouTube! There's a movie with Keigo and Mizuiro _kissing_!" she said, leaning on the doorframe and puffing as if she'd just run a marathon. By now, Kon was at the door behind her.

Ichigo rolled over onto his back, still half asleep. "Yeah… I saw. Damn publicity stunts…"

Karin, however, couldn't get over the fact that someone as hot as Mizuiro was kissing someone like Keigo. "Man, they're gonna die." _Huff Puff_ "But seriously, that's gold. I've gotta show it to my friends." She turned and went back to her computer.

"Kon, they're gonna blame ME for that movie, y'know." Ichigo rolled back onto his side and was asleep in seconds.

Why is Kon so evil? Well, you can't blame him; he just wants to become the most popular person on YouTube. So… Like I said, this chapter's dedicated to Annie. (She's the Chosen One. Ooh, scary.) So we can remember the good times.

The title and lyrics are 'This Heart Attack' by Faker. Why have I only used Australian bands so far? I always thought all the bands I knew were American, but they're not. Damn… XD


	4. Young Modern Station

Yes! I am back! Again! I would have put this chapter up earlier, but it wasn't exactly written yet. My bad. It took me a bit of trouble to get the lyrics, and the lyrics play an important role in the storyline. (Yes, I had to get them before I wrote the chapter). Enjoy! XD

I need a different liquor

So sick of getting sicker

And I'm moving back to the country

Allergic and in the news

Does it make you cry

When I make you feel so far away?

The interview's over

Stuck to the goal

To rescue my skin

Ichigo's feet dragged on the ground as he walked up the driveway and into school. He was screwed, and he knew it. _Screwed._ The video had only been up for a night, but this kind of thing spread like wildfire. Even if some people hadn't seen the video, they would have heard the rumor that Keigo and Mizuiro had locked lips. And _someone_ would be held responsible for that.

One irresponsible someone poked his head out of Ichigo's backpack. "Why are you so tense, Ichigo?" he asked. _Oh, great,_ thought Ichigo. This was another reason why he was screwed. "Kon," he replied, "If anybody sees you, I'm going to kill you." _Stupid Kon…_ Since May, he had virtually died twice – once the night Rukia turned him into a Soul Reaper, and this morning when he woke up with a massive hangover.

Of course, his father picked up on that fact straight away. Ichigo knew from experience that whenever he had a hangover, the sun was brighter, water was more wet, and things hurt more than usual. Not a good combination, especially today. Kon sighed and slipped back into Ichigo's school bag. He had all the answer he was going to get, and it wasn't a very good one at that.

A massive force knocked Ichigo to the ground. Yes, it hurt more… He looked up, and could barely make out who was standing over him. And yes, the sun _was_ brighter. The figure above him moved. Keigo. By the looks of things, he was pretty angry. Ichigo groaned. He'd seen the _movie_. _Keigo_ had seen the movie. Keigo had _seen_ the movie. No matter how he said it, it still sounded bad. Why? Because it was bad.

Mizuiro hovered in the background with Chad. Mizuiro was upset; Chad showed as little emotion as he usually did. Keigo, well, Keigo was angry, but with good reason. He pulled Ichigo up by the collar and slammed him against a wall. Ichigo had no choice but to stomp him. Damn, he was just getting to like him. As soon as he'd made the decision, his foot was striking Keigo's cheekbone. Stomping people was something he'd never get bored of.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" cried Keigo from down on the ground.

"What's new?" sighed Ichigo to himself. "It wasn't me that put the movie up…"

"Movie? What movie?" Keigo's face was blank. "I was talking about you and Rukia ditching me and Shortness the other night. When we got back into the bar, you weren't there."

Ichigo blinked. _Play dumb._ "Oh. I thought you meant that _movie_… that we made… about the _thing_." Going well. "No, you guys were gone for ages. So Rukia and me just left… And we… We went to my house… And played… Dirty Scrabble." Yeah. Great story. 'I should write a book,' Ichigo thought. Keigo would like that. He and his kinky mind already thought that there was a 'Ichigo/Rukia' thing… the thought of the two of them playing Dirty Scrabble would entertain him for ages. It would include words such as Big, Small, S*x, et cetera…

"Oh, right!" Keigo grinned. "Mizuiro, it's okay. He played a game of Dirty Scrabble to make up for ditching us!"

"Well, that's okay then," said Mizuiro sarcastically. Obviously, he wasn't a big a fan of Dirty Scrabble as Keigo was. What a pity.

Ichigo saw only one way to get out of this… Keigo and Mizuiro would have to see the movie. Even if Chad had to see it as well. "Hey, guys," he said, suddenly nervous. Why? Why was he nervous? "Have you ever searched your names on YouTube?"

Mizuiro saw that Ichigo was shaking, and was suddenly interested. "Were we meant to?" he asked with a force none but Keigo had seen until today.

Ichigo scratched his head. "Uh, yeah… Some guy put up this movie with you and Keigo kissing… It looks like he did it in Photoshop…" Maybe he wasn't as bad at this playing dumb as he thought.

A guilty expression worked its way onto Keigo's face. "Yeah, that would be pretty cool if you could do that on Photoshop! But… Heh… I think this is like those pictures of the Loch Ness Monster, you know… some things can't be faked." Mizuiro looked scared. He didn't want the secret to be exposed to the school like Keigo did.

"Heh heh!" Mizuiro smiled, as a sweat drop rolled down the side of his face. "Maybe we should see the movie to see if it really is Photoshopped." Obviously, he was hoping that it was. Nobody would have seriously filmed him and Keigo kissing… Could they?

Keigo looked over his shoulder. "Great idea, Shortness. Arousing Porn, here we come!" He looked around excitedly. Ichigo, Mizuiro, and Chad stared back at him with blank faces. "I mean, uh, yaoi-infested movie, here we come." As soon as he said that, he instantly looked deflated.

In conclusion, the movie wasn't edited in Photoshop, much to Keigo and Mizuiro's disappointment. Chad was the only one who was shocked with this sudden revelation, but the others, having either seen it before or starred in it, were simply uneasy with talking about it. Keigo, despite his overwhelming stupidity, did have one question. "Hey, who shot it? I mean, Ichigo and Rukia were in the bar, and the camera was way low, like it was on the ground or something." He shot an accusing look at Ichigo, as if it was his fault.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I think I can explain that." He reached into his backpack and pulled Kon out. The stuffed lion wasn't too happy with this. "Ichigo, what are you doing? Put me down! Sister? Sisteeerrr? Help!" This was the most shocking thing anybody had seen since they saw that emo guy on YouTube.

"Sister? Are you there? Heeeeeelp!" Kon struggled further, but he remained locked in Ichigo's hand.

Yeah, this works. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I have a life, you know? Plus, the lyrics and the chapter title play an important role in the story line, for some reason. Anyways, it's here now, and I'll try to get the next chapter up before the holidays. But, knowing me, I'll probably fail miserably! Oh, this chapter is a song from another Australian band, Silverchair. Don't worry; the next chapter will be an American song, I promise. XD


	5. Love Like Winter

I don't think this update took as long as the last one. But, I did fail miserably by putting this up AFTER the holidays. Since I don't have Internet at home, I'll try to put up at least one chapter a month. Yeah, New Year's resolutions come early! XD

It's in the blood

It's in the blood

I met my love before I was born

He wanted love

I taste of blood

He bit my lip and drank my war

From years before

From years before

This was the most disturbing day in the history of Karakuri high school ever. For one, nobody in the whole of Japan had ever seen two male lesbians – wasn't it the female population that kissed each other in that way? And also, there was the matter of the talking stuffed lion. If the Wonka factory made toys, that was what they'd turn out like, but perhaps less perverted. In all, it was a very eventful morning.

The whole school seemed intent on pointing out the two boys who kissed each other on YouTube. Keigo loudly denied claims that he'd ever kissed any male, and that he liked people with breasts. Still, the other students seemed to think that the pair were like a zoo exhibition. Only close friends like Ichigo, Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime and Rukia were willing to step through the enclosure's bars and communicate with them. Rukia, intent on keeping the fact that she'd already seen the movie a secret, overreacted ever so slightly when she was shown. Damn actors, thought Ichigo.

Keigo thought that everyone would have stopped watching the video and pointing him and Mizuiro out by lunch, but no. It still seemed as if they were a new piece of art at an art gallery. "That's it!" cried Keigo, after one guy pointed them out to a particularly large group of friends. He pulled Mizuiro close, and crushed those seemingly fragile lips with his own. After a few tense seconds, he pulled away again to let Mizuiro breathe. "So what? I've kissed a guy! Get over it!" he yelled. The large group giggled, and there were a few comments about wishing they'd got that on camera. "Where's that lion?" Keigo asked his own friends. "I want to strangle something."

Rukia reached into her backpack and handed Kon over. "If you don't mind, I'd like him back in one piece. He hates it when I have to redo his stitching." Despite Kon's screaming, Keigo proceeded to strangle him viciously.

"Yeah, and you can stop staring, Tatsuki!" said Keigo.

"It was just too weird seeing you kiss him for real," she noted.

The bell went, and lunch was over. Still strangling the lion, Keigo started walking back. "C'mon, Shortness," he called over his shoulder. Mizuiro, however, didn't answer, nor did he start moving. He was still rooted to the ground, staring wide-eyed at Keigo. Keigo stopped walking. "What?" he asked.

"You kissed me in public," Mizuiro accused.

"No," Keigo corrected. "I tried to prove a point in public. It didn't seem to go too well."

"Too right it didn't," Mizuiro muttered, and stalked off towards the classroom.

"Are you sure he's not really a girl, Keigo?" Ichigo asked. "He seems to have too many mood swings to be a guy." Tatsuki hit him over the head, followed by Orihime.

"I dunno," Keigo replied. "Maybe he's on oestrogen tablets." He too got hit over the head by Tatsuki and Orihime, albeit harder. The two girls ran to catch up with Mizuiro, leaving just Keigo, Rukia, Ichigo, and Chad. They continued walking to the classroom in silence.

If the day hadn't been bad enough for Keigo already, it now was. He stepped into the classroom, and only seconds later, cried "My desk!" All the desks were made of some kind of timber, supported by a metal frame. Keigo's desk, after the 'Tatsuki' incident, was replaced by a desk with much stronger wood, and was easily identifiable. But when Keigo got back to the classroom, there was already a girl sitting at it. At his desk! It was unthinkable. Even more unthinkable was that this girl, whom he didn't recognize, was talking to Mizuiro from across the aisle!

"Miss, she's sitting at my desk!" Keigo pouted, pointing towards his desk.

The teacher glanced over the top of her book, and went back to reading. "So she is."

"Miss, I don't think you understand. She's sitting at my desk!"

"Don't just stand there, Keigo, do something about it."

And so he did. He grabbed the eraser off the blackboard, threw it at her (and missed), and screamed, "GET AWAY FROM MY DESK!" Overall, it had the desired effect. The whole classroom went quiet and stared at the girl at Keigo's desk, and the girl got out of his seat. Mission complete. Except now, she was walking towards him. That was bad. What if she was like Tatsuki? His every instinct told him to run, but those confident green eyes held him in place.

When she reached him, she just stood there and looked at him. "Hi, I'm Izumi. You must be Keigo." And that was it. Keigo had screamed at her across the room, and all she could do was introduce herself. What was wrong with her? Keigo knew what Tatsuki would have done… The thought sent shivers down his spine. He rushed to check that his desk was still intact.

"Careful, Izumi, he's scared of people with breasts after the Tatsuki accident," chuckled Mizuiro.

"I so wish I was here to see that!" laughed the girl named Izumi, as she claimed the free desk on Mizuiro's other side.

Keigo, upon seeing that his desk was all right, instinctively started checking the girl out. She had confident green eyes, as opposed to the natural brown of normal Japanese people. But then, she didn't look completely Japanese, either. There were hints of the western world all over her – not just her eyes, but her whole face. The difference between her and, say, Rukia, was startling. He couldn't pinpoint it, but she looked _different_. Of one thing Keigo was sure, Izumi was a novelty not to be ignored. Her amazing confidence, her relaxed posture… compared to the normal girls, she looked comfortable with who she was, and that was enough for Keigo. And she was _hot._

Keigo didn't realize how much he was staring until Mizuiro waved his hand in front his face. "Huh? What?"

"I was saying, Izumi's my cousin. Her father's American, and she's only just moved to Japan."

Keigo nodded. "Don't show her the movie." His eyes then fell back to Izumi. That was it. The difference was that she was half American. And that was it. Keigo didn't love Mizuiro, didn't need Mizuiro. Not when there was Izumi around. Except for one little problem that Keigo had noticed. When he started liking a girl, that was when the rest of the boys in the class started liking her. But that was just one small hurdle. He could get around that, couldn't he?

"So, there's a movie, is there?" Izumi commented slyly. After that, Mizuiro was left with no choice but to show his cousin the yaoi-infested movie which was still plaguing the school.

Well, that went well. I apologize for Keigo's lameness in advance – he's always gonna get much lamer. And, hey, at least I used an American song this time. 'Love Like Winter' is by AFI who, by the way, are releasing their new album this February (2009). I've been looking forwards to that for a while! XD


End file.
